Reassurance
by Smackalicious
Summary: McGee's fragile ego sometimes needs a bit of reassurance. Tag to Restless. McGiva. AU! Oneshot.


**Title: Reassurance**  
><strong>Pairing: McGeeZiva**  
><strong>Rating: K<strong>  
><strong>Genre: AU, Episode Tag, Fluff<strong>  
><strong>Cat: Het<strong>  
><strong>Spoilers: Tag for 9x02 - Restless<strong>  
><strong>Warnings: None.<strong>  
><strong>Summary: McGee's fragile ego sometimes needs a bit of reassurance.<strong>  
><strong>Author's Note: This is kinda silly, and the AU part will be obvious when you see it. Yeah. :D It exists in my head. :D<strong>

* * *

><p>McGee stretched his arms over his head and let out a loud yawn. Ziva looked over at him and smiled, saying, "Glad we are done with this case?"<p>

He nodded and let out a snort. "Yes, especially if we don't have to deal with those . . . children again." He scowled and Ziva couldn't help but laugh, which just made him scowl harder.

"McGee, are you still going on about that?" she asked, standing from her desk and walking over to his, then sitting on the corner of it. "I can assure you that they only said those things because they were upset about what had happened, and not because they were true."

"How do you know?" he grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. "I just . . . I don't get it, Ziva. Who mocks a grown man?"

"Aside from Tony, you mean?" she asked and he shrugged. She reached over and brushed her thumb over his chin. "Do not let them get to you. You will never see them again, and the people who care know the truth."

He couldn't help but smile at that. "You're right. Thanks, Ziva."

She nodded at him. "You are welcome, McGee. Now, I do not know about you, but I am going home. I cannot _wait _to climb into bed tonight."

McGee let out a groan of pleasure at the thought. "That sounds amazing. I think I will do the same." He reached around and picked up his backpack, then met Ziva's eyes again before leaving. "I'll see you later."

She grinned at him. "Have a nice night, McGee."

McGee walked to the elevator, and after grabbing her own things and shutting down her computer, Ziva did the same, leaving the squad room empty.

* * *

><p>McGee had just slipped one of his old MIT t-shirts over his head when he heard his apartment door open and close. He walked out of the bedroom, saying, "I was wondering when you'd get here."<p>

"Well, I stopped to buy some groceries. I was getting tired of eating out every night, especially since you will not let us try that new Indian place." The new arrival walked into the kitchen, putting food into the refrigerator and pantry.

McGee pouted. "You don't seem to mind eating out when we're at work. Or is that just when Tony is buying?" He met his friend's eyes. "I don't like Indian food, Ziva."

She peeked out from behind the refrigerator door. "You have never tried it, Tim. I wish you would be more open to trying new things."

"Hey, I can be open," he retorted, then his lips turned up into a cute smirk. "After all, we're together, right?"

She echoed his smirk, and gave a laugh that rumbled in her chest. "Are you calling me a new thing, Tim?"

He shrugged. "Well, I can't say I've ever been with anyone quite like you."

"Hmm," Ziva said, closing the refrigerator and walking up to him, then trailing a finger up his chest. "You know, that just proves that you should listen to me more, if I am a new thing and you like me."

He sighed. "Okay, fine, you win. I'll try the Indian place."

She gave a triumphant smile, then said, "You know what else you should listen to me about?" He cocked an eyebrow, signaling she should continue. "Those children, as you called them."

He sighed. "Ziva, I'm over it." She gave him a pointed look and he scowled. "Okay, I'm not. But . . . my shoes aren't _that _bad, are they?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Your shoes are fine. Your haircut is fine. You do not have bags under your eyes." She placed her hands on his cheeks. "Everything about you is perfect to me. That is why I married you."

He gazed down at her, his eyes full of nothing but love for her. "I'm glad you did," he said. "I feel the same way."

"Good." She smiled up at him, her expression soft. "Now go get into bed. I hate cold sheets."

He wrinkled his nose at her. "If you keep me up all night snoring, you're gonna have to deal with it at work tomorrow."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Not if I ask to work with Gibbs."

He returned the look, finally saying, "It's a good thing I love you so much," before stalking off toward their bedroom.

Ziva giggled and called after him, "I love you, too," before turning back to the refrigerator. It looked like her own version of chicken curry would need to wait another night.

**THE END!**

_A/N: So, yeah, slightly AU. ;) In my world, they are secretly married. Shh, nobody knows. ;) So, you know, I say slightly because it COULD be true. We don't know. ;) Hehehe. And you can't deny they looked like they could've been married in that scene where she pulled him away. COME ON. :)_


End file.
